


To Remake History

by bbhrupp



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Parenthood, VictUuri, anxious yuuri, otayuri - Freeform, seungchuchu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhrupp/pseuds/bbhrupp
Summary: [To be continued]





	1. Barely Awake

The smell of lavender filled his senses, strange.  
He must have fallen sick and been taken somewhere, the fabric around him felt odd too, in fact...everything felt odd. Hazily, he opened his eyes, where was he? Everything looked foggy but he could just about make out the drip in his left arm. He was in hospital, something terrible must have happened. This was definitely a hospital...but no hospital he’d ever seen before. All the signs were in a foreign language, and the place was far too...clean.  
His eyes travelled to look to the bed but found something obstructing his view. God, he didn’t realise he’d put on that much off season weight. But then...could he feel something...kicking?...no  
“HUH?” Yuuri squealed as he sat up, not noticing a shuffling sound beside him as somebody arose from their sleep.  
“Yuuri! You’re awake!”  
Yuuri froze. That voice, it couldn’t be. Slowly, he turned, eyes wide, and saw him...Victor Nikiforov, 5 times Grand Prix gold medalist. He was smiling, but he looked tired, his eyes were red and his hair was a mess...what the hell was he doing here.  
“Vi-Victor...Ni...Nikiforov?”  
Victor cocked his head, bringing a finger to his lips.  
“Yuuuuuri, you know I prefer Katsuki-Nikiforov”  
“HAAAA?”  
Yuuri shuffled as far away as he could from the Russian who’s smile faded.  
“You...you don’t remember?”  
“Re-remember what?”  
Yuuri suddenly realised his head felt a little...odd. He went to feel and found a soft cloth bandage wrapped around his forehead, and boy did it hurt.  
“You slipped badly on the ice Yuuri, I told you to take it easy because of the baby but you didn’t listen. I was so worried you wouldn’t wake up, the doctors said you might have concussion, you remember me right? It’s me, Vitya!”  
“Vitya? B-baby? Wh-what baby?”  
Yuuri looked around, stunned, what was happening? Last thing he knew he was at home after a terrible first Grand Prix. Now he was in a hospital with Victor Nikiforov? He must be dreaming surely!  
“You should...get some rest...I’ll get you some water” Victor’s voice cracked as he faked a smile and briskly exited the room. Great, now Yuuri was alone in this strange dimension. At least he had some space to think.  
Russian, the signs were in Russian, he was in Russia. Another development in this weird story. This must just be some fantasy, right? The sharp kick to his ribs proved otherwise, god that was agonising. He rubbed his distended belly, trying to soothe whatever was in there, only to feel a hand or a foot pressing back. There was definitely a baby rolling around under his clothes, who’s was it? Could it be...Victor’s? No, there was no way...  
Yuuri reached for his phone and found it full of unfamiliar numbers and texts. He found one he recognised and called immediately.  
“Phichit?”  
“Yuuuuuuri! You’re awake!”  
The pitch and volume of Phichit’s voice made Yuuri’s head sting. It must have been a nasty fall.  
“Yeah, I uh, I am...but...I’m in Russia? And Victor Nikiforov is here. I don’t know what’s going on, everything is strange, I was in Japan just an hour ago-“  
“Yuuri what are you talking about, you haven’t been to Japan in over a year? Are you ok?”  
Yuuri started to cry  
“I don’t think so, I can’t remember anything, what do I do?”  
“Ah! Don’t worry Yuuri! You’ll be fine, hold on! I’ll book a flight over and we can work this out together! I think Yurio is coming to see you in a bit so he can help too, gotta rush I’ll see you soon! Ciao ciao!”  
“Wait! Phichit! Who’s Yurio?”  
There was a loud bang as the door was kicked open.  
“IDIOT!”  
A small angry Russian boy with long blonde hair stormed into the room and pointed at Yuuri.  
“YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF PIG! And the baby, what would I do then huh? HUH?”  
“Y-Yuri Plisetsky? Junior Gold Medalist?”  
“HUH!?!”  
Suddenly he rushed forward and leant over the bottom of the bed, furious.  
“I MAY HAVE ONLY BEATEN YOU ONCE KATSUDON BUT YOU BEST REMEMBER IT, AND I’LL BEAT YOU AGAIN WHEN YOU RETURN TO THE ICE!”  
Yuuri shuffled back on the bed and pressed against the wall in an attempt to get away from the intruder.  
“I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about” He started to cry, this was all so strange, he needed....he needed something...but he couldn’t work out what. How much of his life had he forgotten? Shaking, he tried to understand, tried to remember, but his mind was blank. He was so confused, so scared, he was lost in his own head, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
Out of nowhere he felt someone grab him and gently pull him into an embrace. The sensation was comforting and Yuuri leant into the stranger’s hold, not looking or realising who it was. A familiar scent surrounded him but he couldn’t place how he knew it, all that came was a faint memory...that slowly grew stronger...almost like a dream...

~~~~~~~~  


In the dream Yuuri was sat on a sofa in a room he didn’t recognise, curled up by his feet was- Vicchan? No...  
“Makka you’re getting big, maybe we should put you on a diet!”   
The dream version of himself laughed as the dog lifted it’s head and woofed contentedly. Yuuri’s hair looked longer, heart felt lighter, and he was...wearing a Russian Olympic Team hoody??? But, only team members get access to that attire? Unless-   
The thought was interrupted by a hazy doorbell ringing. Dream Yuuri rushed to the door, practically floating through a cloud of missing pieces. He opened the door and there was Phichit, grinning and holding various bags.   
“СПАСИБО! YUUUURI! YOU NEVER TOLD ME ST PETERSBURG WAS SO-uh, Yuuri? What’s wrong?”   
What was wrong? He couldn’t seem to work that out; but his past self was definitely...upset? He could....feel it.   
Suddenly they were by the sofa, Phichit’s words were unreadable but somehow old Yuuri knew how to respond. This was all far too confusing, he needed to speak to Phichit in the real world, none of the pieces were coming together...but he was certain this dream was a memory. 

~~~~~~~~

Yuuri had fallen asleep.  
“Victor...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“  
“It’s ok Yurio, he’s just a little confused right now”  
Victor spoke carefully and quietly as to not wake Yuuri who was sleeping in his arms. He’d come in to find the younger Russian staring stunned; he’d never been good with emotions. Yuuri was a mess and Victor had known exactly what to do. He hastily put the water on the side and slid onto the bed, holding Yuuri tight, it always worked.  
“Is there anything I can do?”  
“...I don’t know. He’s got a very bad concussion, we’re all going to have to help him remember what he’s forgotten, however much that is”  
He ran a hand through Yuuri’s hair, heart full of hope that he would recover. They’d made so many memories together, if Yuuri couldn’t remember he didn’t know what he would do. The least he could ask for was for Yuuri to trust him again, so they could make new memories and raise their child together.


	2. The Messenger

_“Yuuuri”_  
“What is it Vitya?”  
“Tell me that story again”  
“Which one?”  
“You know which one, the old one about the prince and the princess”  
“Ah, the diamond wedding... but I’ve told that one so many times? Aren’t you bored of it now?”  
“Yuuuuuri~ your words could never bore me” 

Yuuri woke in the same hospital bed. How he wished he were anywhere else.  
God he was so tired...  
The room was empty, filled with the loud intrusive tones of silence. It smelled of fresh flowers, probably due to the significant amount of gifts laying around the room; on cabinets and in assorted vases... the amount confused him, did he have a fan base in Russia?  
Ah, out of the corner of his eye he spotted what he was after, the local newspaper. It sat on the chair beside him, loosely left under a scarf. He reached over but managed to grasp the scarf rather than the newspaper and found himself lost in it’s softness and smell.  
It took some effort to physically pull away from the strange comfort he’d found, but he managed it. Bringing over the paper he noticed bizarrely that he could read it. Clearly and cohesively it stated the date...  
“...no....that’s...not possible”  
“Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov?”  
Yuuri tentatively looked over at the nurse stood in the doorway. Katsuki-Nikiforov? Was his name Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov? Surely this was some kind of joke...  
“There’s a guest here to see you” she stepped aside to reveal Thai skater and real-life Disney Prince Phichit Chulanont.  
“YUUURI!”  
He ran straight over to his friend and wrapped his arms around him. Yuuri could only reciprocate, holding Phichit tightly.  
“Yuuuri I’ve missed you so much!”  
Phichit was a ray of sunshine in the storm Yuuri had found himself in. Though apparently years had passed, he hadn’t changed, he’d even kept the same hairstyle, but weirdly...  
An elegant emerald ring framed his ring finger.  
“Phichit? You’re...engaged?”  
“Yuuri don’t be silly, you were there! Don’t you remember?”  
Phichit’s smile faded quickly as Yuuri burst into tears.  
“I....I don’t remember...I’m sorry”  
“Oh Yuuri don’t worry, it’s my fault, I didn’t realise. That fall was pretty bad huh?”  
He hugged his friend again, even tighter than before, then pulled away to look over him with worry. Quickly an idea came to him and his face lit up.  
“Don’t worry Yuuri! I’ll talk you through it, step by step, then you’re sure to remember!”  
Yuuri looked up at his friend with a faint glimmer of hope. What other option did he have than to try?  
“It was autumn, you came over to spend a few days at my flat, remember?”  
“I....I think so...”  
“I had to rescue you from the train station because it was surrounded by reporters”  
“Reporters?”  
“Wanting to get the next juicy gossip on Japan’s top figure skater! Don’t worry, I distracted them”  
“Oh, well...thankyou” Yuuri smiled. He appreciated the gesture of what Phichit had done for him, and how it would have made him feel...but he still couldn’t get a clear memory of the moment Phichit was describing. He must have done something amazing as well since the Thai train station isn’t usually filled with paparazzi, let alone for figure skaters...  
“We got up early on your second day to go and walk Makka before-“  
“Wait, Phichit who’s Makka?”  
The other skater went quiet, lost for words.  
“Uh...um...Yuuri Makka is...Don’t worry!” He said, voice perking up again “Makka is short for Makkachin, Victor’s-“  
“MAKKACHIN? VICTOR’S DOG??”  
“Uh, yes, that’s right” It was strange, Phichit felt like he’d travelled back in time. The look on Yuuri’s face...how much had he forgotten?  
Yuuri put his hands on his face and tried to calm himself down.  
“Why would I bring Victor’s dog to Thailand?”  
“Th-Thailand? Yuuri don’t be silly, I live in Busan now” Phichit tried to smile and laugh it off but could see that his friend wasn’t picking up on anything he was saying. To this, he was devastatingly worried.  
“You...moved to...”

~~~~~~~~

“SOUTH KOREA!!!”  
Phichit’s smile lit up at least half of Russia as he jumped up and down like an excited puppy. Yuuri was a little worried the floor would break, what would he tell the landlord then? “Apologies sir, Thailand’s best figure skater came over to rave about moving in with his equally significant Korean dark knight knife shoes boyfriend and celebrated so hard that the floor got destroyed and we landed on our downstairs neighbours who I’m 95% sure are part of the Russian Mafia call the police I don’t know what they’ve done with my kidneys”

“Yuuri?”  
He blinked, trying to get over the vision of Mr Dimitriev of 3B with a switch blade.  
“Huh, yeah, sorry, I just-“  
“Isn’t it great! Now I can visit the onsen even more than before! You will come and visit, right?” Phichit gasped “We can go sightseeing! I hear the mountains are beautiful!!”  
Yuuri smiled  
“That sounds great Phichit, I’d love to”  
“Amazing! We should go and celebrate!”  
“You only just got here, don’t you want to settle in first?”  
Phichit crossed his arms and sighed.  
“Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri, a party is an excellent way to settle in!”  
The look Yuuri returned was sceptical, but there was something else within it. Phichit knew too well that he was hiding something.  
“Yuuri~ What is it?”  
“I uh...I just don’t think I should have too many drinks today”

~~~~~~~~

Phichit somehow found his way to the hospital cafe, it wasn’t easy. Whilst he’d competed in the Cup of Russia many times over the years and visited Yuuri often, he hadn’t picked up enough of the language to navigate himself alone. It was especially difficult to do so while holding in his emotions. Yuuri was a lot worse than he’d expected, he didn’t know what to do, or how to feel. Sure, Yuuri still knew him, but not Victor...or the life they’d made together. And Yuuri after Victor was so confident and happy, to see that stripped away so suddenly was a shock to the system. Still, he would be there for his friend no matter what.  
He ordered a coffee and sat at the nearest table, lost in his thoughts, lost in the situation.  
Phichit didn’t really know when he’d started crying, but now he couldn’t seem to stop. His hands gripped the cheap filter coffee, the paper cup taking the brunt of his frustration. Suddenly, a hand on his shoulder dragged him back into reality.

“Need some company?”  
“Huh? I...uh”  
Phichit looked up to see Victor standing over him, holding a similar cup of coffee and flashing a sympathetic smile.  
The pair sat and talked for quite some time. It started with what had happened recently; Phichit’s big adventures in Korea, Victor’s baby planning and work as a skating teacher. It quickly detoured into the current situation. Seung-Gil Lee, Phichit’s boyfriend and Korea’s top skater, had proposed and naturally they were planning the wedding. Yuuri was supposed to be Phichit’s best man...  
“They couldn’t even talk to eachother when they met, it was funny really” he smiled, remembering his friend’s shock when he first told him he’d kissed the dark lord himself.  
“Yes, I remember, and seeing how they are now...well...were”  
That realisation left them both speechless.  
Yuuri meant the world to a lot of people, and now he’d lost hold of that world.  
Phichit looked over at Victor, he could see he was struggling.  
“It’s going to be ok right? You’re going to be ok?”  
Victor smiled, at least it looked like a smile...  
“Don’t worry about me Phichit, I’ll be fine, and I guess we’ll just have to wait and see”

The sky felt a little darker that day.  
How long would it be until they saw the sun...

**Author's Note:**

> [To be continued]


End file.
